Santa es un ser Querido
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Ella despertó sin él en Navidad. Siendo aun muy temprano fue a buscarlo encontrándose con Santa Claus. '-¿Querías ser Santa Claus para mi?- -No... quería ser tu Santa Claus porque te amo-' RedxYellow one-shoot


**Advertencia:** Esto puede que pase como un AU, aunque tambien puede transcurir en alguna parte de la historia original.  
**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Esta historia, originalmente la subi a mi blog: iruanderu (Búsquenla en google si quieren pasarse, actualizo TODO el tiempo. Asi que ahi pueden ver mas de mis historias :D ) (Ademas, pongo el nombre solo porque agregarle el link aveces trae confusiones y al final no lleva a ninguno a ese link)  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es totalmente, y es una adaptación ya que antes tenia a personajes creados por mi.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, primero que nada sé perfectamente que hoy es 15-02-13 y que Navidad paso hace mucho tiempo, pero esta historia (al ser tan tierna) puede ser como un regalo de San Valentin para quienes lean mi pequeño one-shoot... o drabble... o, en todo caso, lo que sea.  
Espero con ganas que les guste y puedan entender el significado de la historia, asi que no los molestare mas. Ah! Por favor, si lo leen dejen un review! No cuesta nada y me haria muy feliz n.n ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

Santa Claus is Someone you Love

-Santa Claus es un ser Querido-

Curiosamente, me desperté en la noche de Noche Buena y al oír ruidos extraños, decidí salir de la cama para ver qué pasaba.  
También note que no estabas a mi lado. Me preocupe mucho, ya que eso era extraño, pero la curiosidad ocupaba por completo mi mente. Sin hacer ruido, camine con mis pies descalzos a la sala donde el sonido parecía provenir.  
Cerca del Árbol de Navidad, que en ese momento estaba con sus luces apagadas, note una sombra y el pánico me ataco, por lo que para desenmascarar al intruso me acerque en silencio a la pared en donde el interruptor de la sala se encontraba.  
Sin hacerme esperar encendí las luces y el ruido de un objeto romperse, se hizo presente. Di un grito ahogado, pero me tranquilice solo un poco al ver que eras tu.

-¿Qué es estas haciendo a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunte asustada.  
-Nada- Respondiste automáticamente, tratando de ocultar algo detrás de ti.

Audaz, me di cuenta de tus intenciones de desviar mi atención de lo que sea que se encontrara en tu espalda.  
Di unos pasos, acercándome a ti y vi el nerviosismo dibujado en la cara.

-Vuelve a dormir, cariño. Yo ahora voy- Dijiste. Noté como tratabas de que te dejara a solas.  
-Vallamos juntos- Mi voz sonó tentadora.  
-N-no puedo. Ve primero-  
-No-

Observe como tu sonrisa nerviosa le daba el paso a tu seño fruncido.

-Ve a la cama- Ordenaste enfadado.  
-No-  
-Ve a la cama, por favor-  
-No, hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes ahí atrás-

Mientras me dabas ordenes me acerque de apoco mas a ti. Tratando de esa forma poder ver qué era lo que me ocultabas y no querías que yo viera.  
Al decir mi ultima oración revele lo que iba a hacer, por lo que tenia que actuar urgente. Con rapidez salte hacia ti para de esa manera poder ver que era lo que ocultabas, pero tu fuiste mucho mas rápido. Te moviste solo un poco y eso provocaría que yo cayera al suelo.  
Predije el golpe que recibiría en la cabeza, sin embargo el dolor nunca me invadió Abrí lo ojos, que cerré esperando la caída cuando escuche el sonido de algo caer. Me encontré con tu rostro muy cerca del mio y tus manos en la cintura. Fue claro que tu impediste mi caída.  
Lentamente, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, cayendo en tu camisa mojandola.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntaste dulcemente.  
-P-porque c-casi te l-lastimas p-por mi c-culpa- Apenas pude decir por el nudo que se atoro en mi garganta.

Lloraba porque por un capricho habías tenido que salvarme y si no fuera por ti, hubiera salido herida. Lloraba porque podrías haberte hecho daño.

-Esta bien- Comentaste con una cálida sonrisa -En verdad es mi culpa por querer ser Santa Claus-  
-No te entiendo-Te levantaste lentamente, sentándote en el suelo sin soltarme. Te estiraste un poco y tomaste una pequeña cajita. Supuse que era lo que ocultabas, el objeto que soltaste para poder atraparme.  
-Quería sorprenderte en la mañana. Quería que pareciera que Santa paso por aquí y te dejo esto, de parte mía- Pusiste la caja en mi manos con delicadeza -Cuando crecí y mi madre noto que ya no me emocionaba por la Navidad porque sabia que mi padre era quien dejaba los regalos mientras dormía se acerco a mi y me dijo **_'El verdadero Santa Claus es alguien que tu amas'_**. No entendí esas palabras hasta ahora, hasta esta Navidad en la que estamos pasándola juntos-  
-¿Querías ser Santa Claus para mi?-  
-No... Quería ser tu Santa Claus, porque te amo-

Cuando me decías todas esas palabras, no despegaba mis ojos de los tuyos. Sabia que me amabas, pero a verte escuchado decirlo en esos momentos, conmigo en tus brazos y con esa sonrisa en la cara, no me quedo otra que tirar el regalo a un lado y besarte en los labios.  
Lo hice con dulzura y pasión contenida, pero estaba segura de que le faltaba algo. Entonces me despegue de ti y te susurre un te amo que toco tus labios.

Tu eras mi Santa Claus.

~Fin~


End file.
